Revelation
by UniqaChica
Summary: A lot of awkward silences, realizations, fluff, and hint of pineapple twist.  Shules, 'cause it rocks.  Rated because I overreact.
1. Internal Conflict

(A/N: I couldn't think of anything else for the title. Basically what I'm hoping is a piece of a bandwagon of Shules-post-Season 5-fics. 'Cause Shules is awesome. Enjoy! P.S. This has been written three times now. The first draft was just...bleh. Shawn was totally out of character and I just wasn't feeling it. The second one was much better, but then stupid InterGoogle had to make me realize that the stupid Amalfi Coast was in ITALY. So I had to re-write AGAIN. So you better like it. Grr.)

Summary: A lot of awkward silences, realizations, fluff, and hint of pineapple twist. Shules, 'cause it rocks. Rated because I overreact.

Disclaimer: Psych is owned by the pineapple-shaped-headed geniuses that are not me. Sadly.

Revelation

A Shawn/Juliet Fanfic

by Jill Diamond

~Chapter One~

Juliet stuffed another breezy blouse into her stiff new suitcase and sighed.

Two weeks. Two weeks was more than enough time to clear her head. On normal circumstances, she could get her mind straight in a couple of days. But these weren't normal circumstances. Nothing ever having to do with Shawn Spencer was ever normal. And plus, she was going to be spending all her mind-cleansing time with Declan. Which would only add to the jumbled mess that she would have to cleanse. Ever since...the event of which why the cleansing needed to occur, every moment she spend with Declan made her think of Shawn.

Another blouse, along with a pair of capris.

She moved onto her makeup kit, and began to tug at a zipper. At least, she thought it was a zipper.

Declan had insisted on buying her new luggage bags for the trip. The only problem was he had picked out the set with the most complicated series of secret pockets and compartments ever created by man. It had taken her half and hour alone to get all of her three pairs of shoes into the secret compartment at the bottom of the bag.

"Urgh!" she moaned as she pulled at the zipper-ish looking item harder.

"Here," Declan offered, leaving his own suitcases and opening the makeup compartment with ease. Juliet breathed a laugh.

"You need an instruction manual for this thing!" she commented.

"Good luck, they're in Portuguese."

The blond gaped.

"You bought me Portuguese luggage? What for?" she exclaimed, as if it were all one sentence.

"Because you deserve it," he mused in a sickeningly sweet voice, planting a smooch on her cheek. It did not even deserve to be called a kiss, it was definitely a smooch.

_No I don't _Juliet thought to herself as she started to work on her toiletries. _I don't deserve Portuguese luggage bags. Not after... _She sighed through her nose. She could even bring herself to think it. Her brain had already started to squirm around in her skull.

"You know," Declan contintued, returning to his side of the room, "even though I haven't know them for that long, I may really miss those knuckleheads."

"Who?"

"Shawn and Gus, who else?"

Juliet's heart rate began to rise.

"Yeah," she slightly breathed, "I'm gonna miss Shawn, too. A-and Gus." She added the latter after a brief pause, not wanting to give anything away.

"Hey...hey, wait a minute, I am a genius!" Declan exclaimed, dropping a pair of swim trunks on the floor and returning to Juliet's side. "Why don't we invite Shawn and Gus to come to the Coast with us!"

Juliet could only stare at him and blink. But on the inside, half of her was begging yes and the other screaming no.

"It's perfect! Here, I'll go down and make the reservations right now, and you call the knuckleheads." He gently clapped her on the shoulder as he passed her to the second floor hallway.

Juliet gulped as she plopped hard onto the guest bed, trying to push her heart down back into her chest. Slowly, she pulled her cheap cell phone out of her pocket (one of the few things Declan hadn't found a foreign replacement for) and stared at it for a long time.

_Call him! Call him! Call him!_

_No, I'll lose it!_

_Do you want to get this thing straightened out or not?_

_Yes, but I could get my mind straight faster if he wasn't there..._

_Yeah, but won't it be easier with him there to compare to Declan?_

Before she could answer herself, her thumb pressed hard on the number four and waited for the speed dial to activate.

"_Hey, Jules._"

"Hi...Shawn..."


	2. Chance

~Chapter Two~

Juliet held the ice bucket with a firm hand as she closed the door with the other, rolled her eyes back into her head, and sighed. It had been a very long two weeks and, somehow, ever since they had gotten off the plane, she and Shawn had managed to avoid each other. The plane ride itself was fifty-seven different flavors of awkward, however.

In her fancy Italian hotel slippers, she crept along down the hall with her free hand occasionally gliding on her forehead to the little side room with the vending and ice machines. Under her ratty old terrycloth bathrobe, she wore a limp pink t-shirt and fabric softener-drenched black sweatpants. Her long blond hair was still damp from the shower she had taken earlier.

She turned the corner and her eyes filled with green as her nose filled with pineapple.

"Shawn!" she exclaimed quietly, nearly dropping the ice bucket.

His soft brown hair snapped up with the rest of his head, freezing the rest of his body in its current position (trying to force a dollar into the vending machine).

"Jules, hey," he greeted almost half-heartedly.

She displayed a genuine smile at that. For the past two weeks she had been called nothing but "Juliet". Not that she didn't like her name, but being called "Jules" was definitely something that brightened her day. Even more so since she was only called "Jules" by one man. But that was also part of the problem.

"Just...getting some ice," she stated awkwardly, slightly rattling the bucket clenched in her hand.

Shawn showed off his smile with a slight nod, and Juliet almost lost the support of her legs. She bit the inside of her lip as she maneuvered around him to the ice machine, trying to make as little eye contact as possible, but still being polite. The less she looked in his eyes, the longer she would last. The longer she wouldn't break down.

But as she passed him, the shoulder of her bathrobe ran against the shoulder of his green pajama top. Juliet bit her lip harder, and nearly punched the ice button.

"Uh, you do realize you'll have to catch that, don't you?" Shawn inquired, with a hint of tension the blond didn't pick up on.

For the first time, she actually looked at the machine, and let out a shrill cry of shock. She had forgotten to put the bucket under the dispenser, and now an avalanche of ice cubes was bouncing off the grate and onto the carpeted floor.

_Plink! Crattle!_

_Plink! Crattle!_

_Plink! Crattle!_

Juliet bend down and frantically started tossing the ice into her bucket, though it was coming out faster.

Shawn forgot about his Butterfinger and took a few steps to the left, pounding on the avalanche machine with his fist until the loud whirring ceased and the ice stopped tumbling. He then dropped to his knees and aided Juliet with the collection.

Their hands passed over the same ice cluster at the same time, and it was like someone pressed the pause button, keeping their hands in the same place. Both Shawn and Juliet refused to look at each other's eyes and just stared at their contact. Eventually, though, their hands began to numb from the cold, and they had to retract. Juliet closed her eyes and breathed slowly through her nose.

"Thank you," she whispered simply and tossed the remainder of the ice quickly into the bucket. She then got up to dump it down the grate and get some non-carpet flavored ice.

After a moment, Shawn got up too, and faced the blond at an angle.

"Jules?"

She failed to show any form of response.

"Jules, look at me," he said more firmly, but still just as gentle. "Forget the kiss for a moment."

At this, Juliet looked him dead in the eyes. This was a Serious-Shawn moment.

(A/N: Short, I know. But trust me, it's for the better.)


	3. In

~Chapter Three~

"Forget the kiss for a moment. Forget the awkward and the weird and the big question mark over your head. Take a deep breath," he paused here to give an example, "and relax. Now, what's bothering you?"

The junior detective could only stare at him, eyes full of emotion but mouth unable to say anything. She leaned her back against the machine and stared at the opposing wall.

"That's very hard to do, Shawn. Because what's bothering me has to do with the kiss. And the awkward. And the weird. And the big question mark over my head. And the possibility that I could be in lo-" She stopped herself before she could speak the full word, but knew there was no way around it.

_You just had to put 'in' in front of it, didn't you?_

But, now that she was alone with him, her brain seemed cleared. And she decided that she was, in fact, in.

She tentatively turned her head toward the green pajama-clad man next to her. His face was unreadable, which dried Juliet's throat. Slow as a turtle, he closed all of the three feet of distance between them, and gazed down at her with his seemingly never ending green eyes. Ever so tenderly he pushed a stray lock of hair out her eyes. His hand landed on her neck, and Juliet almost melted at his touch.

"Shawn, I-"

Before she could contact her nervous system to complete the sentence, Shawn's lips had found their way onto hers in a slight purse. If Juliet wasn't melting previously, she sure was now. She was completely paralyzed by the contact, and no matter how much she begged herself, she couldn't respond.

Shawn had taken this as rejection, and pulled away. But the moment he did, Juliet felt cold. Her hand reached up, feeling his soft brown hair, and pushed his head back down to its previous position. Shawn was shocked by this gesture, but only for a brief second.

Five years of hidden feelings exploded at each microscopic movement. All recognition of the ice machine, the hotel, the Coast melted away and all they could register was each other's presence.

(A/N: Sorry. I know you've been waiting so long for this chapter, and it ended up being so terribly short. But I have a very good excuse. I suck at kissing scenes. Next chapter will be quicker and longer, pinkie swear!)


	4. Pineapple Princess

~Chapter Four~

Juliet pulled gently out of the kiss. As much as she didn't want it to end, she knew something had to be said.

"Sh-Shawn...I-I can't," she stuttered. "I'm still-"

"Say no more, my pineapple princess." He kissed her lightly on the lips once more before speed-walking down the hall back to the rooms.

"Shawn, what are you doing?" the blond whispered harshly. But he made no response. He continued walking through the barrage of overly-expensive bedrooms until he reached his desired destination. He rapped three times on the door with his shoulders squared and his face serious. As soon as the door opened, a woman's hand with many rings on it protruded out and smacked Shawn across the face. The door closed with a _SLAM _as Juliet rushed up to him.

"Shawn, what the hell?" she could only sputter out as she gaped at him holding his cheek in pain.

"That wasn't your room, was it?" he asked in a strained voice, though he already knew the answer.

"You think? It's that one." She pointed him in the right direction. "But what for?"

Shawn still refused to answer her. He just shook off the smack and walked up to repeat his knocking and squaring.

This time, he was relieved to see Declan Rand open the door.

"Shawn! What a surprise! And you're in your pajamas..."

"Declan, I have something very important to say to you. I'm gonna say it one time and one time only. I'm in love with your girlfriend. I've been in love with your girlfriend for five long years. Of course, she hasn't been your girlfriend for that long, but you get the point."

All Declan could do was stare at Shawn in a gob smacked manner. Juliet would have, also, if she hadn't been pulled into an intentionally passionate kiss. She couldn't help but to reach up and tangle her fingers in his hair as he wrapped his hands protectively around her waist. As they broke off, Shawn continued his speech.

"And you know what else, Dec? This wasn't our first kiss. It was in your foyer when you were buying your precious little Italian hotel.

"Shawn, what's gotten into you?" Juliet whispered so that only he could hear.

"Quiet, I'm on a roll," he whispered back. He raised his voice back to its previous volume. "And for your information, her name isn't Juliet. It's Jules." He stepped just inside the doorway, inches from Declan's face.

"Now keep your slimy tentacles off of my Jules."

_The End_

(A/N: … 0_o I don't know what came over me when I wrote this. It's very...IDK. But I think this is the most in-character Shawn I've ever written. Now, this is finally done, and you Shules-monkeys can get off my back. Just kidding, I'm a Shules-monkey too. And I kept my promise! This chapter is approximately one hundred words longer than the last one! ^^ Reviews make me all fuzzy. BAI!)


End file.
